<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Life, big life by Blueivi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085396">New Life, big life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueivi/pseuds/Blueivi'>Blueivi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castle (TV 2009), Helene Fischer - Fandom, Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#secrets, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueivi/pseuds/Blueivi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliane Holf, die neue Lehrerin von Trixie, hat eine geheimnisvolle Vergangenheit, doch was ist, wenn diese Vergangenheit sie einholt und alles was sie sich aufgebaut hat, in Gefahr gerät. Also auch Trixie, Lucifer und Chloe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Helene Fischer &amp; Florian Silbereisen, Kate Beckett &amp; Richard Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charakterbeschreibung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charakterbeschreibung<br/>


Lucifer Morningstar (Nachtklubbesitzer, Teufel, Berater des LAPDs):<br/>


Lucifer war der Herrscher der Hölle, doch um seinem Vater zu trotzen, hat er sich auf der Erde niedergelassen. Nach 5 Jahren auf der Erde hat er, nachdem eine Freundin von ihm vor seinen Augen erschossen wurde, Chloe Decker kennengelernt. In der Zeit, in der er Chloe begleitet hat, war er in ihrer Gegenwart immer verwundbar. Erst als die beiden sich ihren Gefühlen hingegeben hatten, wurde er auch in Chloes Umgebung unverwundbar.<br/>


Chloe Jane Decker (Polizistin beim LAPD, Mutter von Trixie):<br/>


Chloe ist die Tochter einer sehr erfolgreichen Schauspielerin und eines Polizisten. Sie selbst war im Teenageralter ebenfalls Schauspielerin. Nachdem aber ihr Vater im Dienst erschossen wurde, hat sie ihre Schauspielerkarriere an den Nagel gehängt und wurde Polizistin.<br/>

Azrael/Ray-Ray (Todesengel, Schwester von Lucifer):<br/>


Lucifer und Ella sind ihre Lieblingsmenschen. Sie liebt es, auf der Erde zu sein und ihre Liebsten zu beobachten.<br/>



Katherine Houghton „Kate“ Castle geb. Beckett (Captain des 12 Reviers beim NYPD):</p>
<p>Hat angefangen, Jura zu studieren. Dieses Studium hat sie, nachdem ihre Mutter umgebracht wurde, aber abgebrochen. Der Mord an ihrer Mutter wurde nicht aufgeklärt, weshalb sie sich an der Polizeiakademie hat einschreiben lassen. Gemeinsam mit ihrem späteren Ehemann hat Kate den Mörder gefunden. Auf der Suche nach dem Auftraggeber des Mörders haben sie eine Organisation von korrupten Polizisten aufgedeckt, wodurch die Mitglieder dieser Organisation ebenfalls zur Zielscheibe wurden und vom Drahtzieher umgebracht wurden. Nach langen Ermittlungen hat Kate irgendwann endlich den Auftraggeber gefunden und hinter Gitter gebracht. Bevor dies aber geschehen ist, gab es mehrere Mordversuche an Kate.</p>
<p>Richard Edgar „Rick“ Castle (Krimiautor, Ehemann von Kate, Berater beim NYPD):</p>
<p>Nachdem zwei Morde mit Bezug auf Castles Bücher geschahen, befragte Kate ihn, wodurch er die Ideen für einen neuen Buchcharakter bekam. Seine nächsten Bücher basierten daraufhin auf Kate Beckett. Gemeinsam suchten sie den Mörder von Kates Mutter. Sein Vater ist ein CIA-Agent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kapitel 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teil 1<br/>Helenes Sicht<br/>Vor genau einem Jahr hat jemand, nachdem mir Morddrohungen geschickt wurden, versucht mich umzubringen. Ich erzähle euch die Geschichte:<br/>Es war der 28. Juni 2018 - ein wunderschöner Sommertag. Ich hab die Nacht nach einigen Wochen endlich wieder bei mir zu Hause verbracht. Mein Team und ich spielten am nächsten Tag im Olympiastadion München. Mein Freund Florian Silbereisen und ich genossen unser Frühstück auf unserer Terrasse und sprachen über meine Pause, die ich nach den Nachholkonzerten der Arena-Tournee einlegen wollte. Wir wollten versuchen, in dieser Zeit ein Kind zu zeugen. Ein Kind, für welches wir beide unsere Karrieren zurückstellen wollten. Der Tag nach dem Frühstück bestand daraus, dass ich unbedingt in die Stadt wollte. Ich wollte mir noch ein paar Klamotten für die restliche Tournee besorgen.<br/>Während wir zum Leidwesen von Florian schon einige Zeit shoppen waren, erhielt ich eine Nachricht von Uwe, dass ich dringend ins Stadion kommen sollte. So machten Florian und ich uns auf den Weg Richtung Stadion. Kurz vorher wollte mein Freund uns noch einen Café to go holen.<br/>Während er diesen holt, beobachte ich ihn genau, wie er dort am Tresen des Eiscafés steht. Verliebt schaue ich ihn an, wodurch ich nicht bemerke, wie ein Mann zielstrebig auf mich zu ging und mir ein Messer in den Rücken stach. Von Schmerzen geplagt, schrie ich auf und fiel kurz darauf nach vorne. Sofort konnte jeder Passant sehen, dass ich am Rücken eine Stichwunde hatte. Die ersten Passanten riefen einen Krankenwagen, während Florian aus dem Eiscafé zu mir gestürmt kam. Jemand hatte die klaffende Wunde schon zugedeckt und drückte diese mit Kräften zu. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis der Krankenwagen da war, und die klaffende Wunde blutete sehr sehr stark. Ich bekam das alles nur weit entfernt mit. Irgendwann waren aber auch die weit entfernten Stimmen weg. Mir war auf einmal heiß und kalt und dann war es schwarz vor meinen Augen. Ich bekam nichts mehr mit.</p>
<p>Da erschien eine kleine Person mit Engelsflügeln neben mir. Sie sagte nichts, sie beobachtete nur. Doch schon bald darauf war sie wieder verschwunden und mir wurde wieder gleichzeitig warm und kalt. Wieder war alles schwarz.<br/>Als ich aufwachte, erwarteten mich zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen. Mit zittriger Stimme frage ich: „Wer sind Sie?“<br/>„Frau Fischer, wir sind Kommissar Hinz und Kommissar Klein. Wir kommen von der Abteilung Zeugenschutz des BKAs. Sie sind im Krankenzimmer eines Militärschiffes.“<br/>„Wo ist Florian?“<br/>„Frau Fischer, Ihr Freund ist in Deutschland. Für ihn und alle anderen sind Sie durch den Messerangriff verstorben.“<br/>„Aber...Aber wieso?“<br/>„Es ist so Frau Fischer, wenige Stunden vor dem Angriff auf Sie, hat Ihr Management eine Mail bekommen, die über verschiedene Server in der Welt geschickt wurde. Diese Mail beinhielt die Nachricht, das immer, wenn Sie einen Angriff überleben, ein weiterer Angriff folgen würde. So lange, bis Sie tot seien. Aus diesem Grund haben wir Sie für Tod erklären lassen und ins Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen.<br/>Ihr neuer Name lautet Juliane Holf und Sie sind in Deutschland geboren, jedoch mit 18 nach Amerika ausgewandert. Es sind wahrscheinlich gerade sehr viele Informationen auf einmal, aus diesem Grund werden wir Ihnen Ihre neue Vita auf einen Zettel schreiben, dieser Zettel wird mit der Zeit bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbleichen.“</p>
<p>Als nach ein paar Wochen der erste Schock verarbeitet war, stellte ich fest, dass ich schwanger bin.<br/>Dieser Moment, als ich den positiven Schwangerschaftstest in der Hand hielt, war für mich einfach nur zum Weinen. Zu gern hätte ich diesen Moment mit Florian geteilt, doch dieser saß in Deutschland und trauerte wahrscheinlich um mich. Seine Shows, die für dieses Jahr anstanden und die ich mir von hier heimlich anschauen wollte, waren alle abgesagt worden. Die ganze Musikwelt ist durch mein Ableben erschüttert. Durch den Instagram-Account, den ich mir ebenfalls heimlich über ein nicht registriertes Wegwerfhandy angelegt hatte, kann ich feststellen, wie jeder meiner Freunde um mich trauert. Auf meinem offiziellen Account erschien als letzter Post ein Nachruf. Ich konnte vor ein paar Tagen nicht anders, als unter dieses Bild ein paar Worte zu schreiben.<br/>'Helene, du warst ein wunderbarer Mensch! Unsere Gespräche waren wahnsinnig. Mir fehlen sie echt, aber eines Tages sieht man sich wieder. Deine Juliane &lt;3 PS.: Grüß den kleinen TJ von mir. '</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>